Pakistan
}} Islāmī Jomhuri-ye Pākistān |conventional_long_name = Islamic Republic of Pakistan |common_name = Pakistan |image_flag = Flag of Pakistan.svg |image_coat = Coat of arms of Pakistan.svg |image = K2 8611.jpg |symbol_type = State Emblem |image_map = Pakistan (orthographic projection).svg |national_motto = اتحاد، تنظيم، يقين محکم Ittehad, Tanzim, Yaqeen-e-Muhkam (Urdu) "Unity, Discipline and Faith" |national_anthem = "Qaumi Tarana" |official_languages = Urdu, English |languages_type = Other languages |languages = Pashto, Punjabi, Sindhi, Balochi, Kashmiri |demonym = Pakistani |official_religion = Islam |capital = Islamabad |latd=33 |latm=40 |latNS=N |longd=73 |longm=10 |longEW=E |largest_city = Karachi |government_type = Islamic Republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Mamnoon Hussain |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Muhammad Nawaz Sharif |leader_title3 = Chair of Senate |leader_name3 = Syed Nayyer Hussain Bokhari |leader_title4 = House Speaker |leader_name4 = Sardar Ayaz Sadiq |leader_title5 = Chief Justice |leader_name5 = Iftikhar Muhammad Chaudhry |sovereignty_type = Formation |established_event1 = Independence |established_date1 = from the British Empire |established_event2 = Declared |established_date2 = 14 August 1947 |established_event3 = Islamic republic |established_date3 = 23 March 1956 |area_km2 = 803,940 |area_sq_mi = 340,403 |area_rank = 36th |area_magnitude = |percent_water = 3.1 |population_estimate = 165,900,000 |population_estimate_year = 2008 |population_estimate_rank = 6th |population_census = 132,352,279 |population_census_year = 1998 |population_density_km2 = 206 |population_density_sq_mi = 534 |population_density_rank = 55th |GDP_PPP_year = 2007 |GDP_PPP = $410.295 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 26th |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $2,594 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 128th |GDP_nominal = $143.766 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 47th |GDP_nominal_year = 2007 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $908 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 138th |HDI_year = 2008 |HDI = 0.562 |HDI_rank = 139th |HDI_category = medium |Gini = 30.6 |Gini_year = 2002 |Gini_category = medium |currency = Pakistani Rupee (Rs.) |currency_code = PKR |time_zone = PST |utc_offset = +5 |time_zone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = +6 |drives_on = left |cctld = .pk |calling_code = 92 }} Pakistan - Land of the Pure - in South Asia is the sixth most populous country in the world. Pakistan was created on 14 August 1947, the origins of Pakistan go back to the 1930s when Choudhary Rahmat Ali came up with name by using the initials of Punjab, Afghan Province (Khyber Pakhtunkhwa), Kashmir, and Sindh, with Balochistan's ending.. It has a 1,046 kilometre (650 mile) coastline along the Arabian Sea and Gulf of Oman in the south, and is bordered by Afghanistan and Iran in the west, India in the east and China in the far northeast. Pakistan is a federation of four provinces, a capital territory and federally administered tribal areas. The government of Pakistan exercises de facto jurisdiction over the western parts of the disputed Kashmir region, organised as two separate political entities (Azad Kashmir and Northern Areas). Provinces Pakistan has four provinces, these are: *1. Balochistan *2. Khyber Pakhtunkhwa *3. Punjab *4. Sindh * Balochistan and Khyber Pakhtunkhwa also have Provincially Administered Tribal Areas (PATA) which are being developed into regular districts. Territories *5. Islamabad Capital Territory *6. Federally Administered Tribal Areas *7. Azad Kashmir *8. Gilgit Baltistan Culture and Religions Although Pakistan is predominately a Muslim country, Hindus, Buddhists, Sikhs, and Christians can also be found in Pakistan. Sikhism was in fact started in Pakistan. Baba Nanak was born at Nankana Sahib in Punjab, Pakistan. Sikhs come from across the world to visit many of their holy sites in Punjab, including the shrine of Guru Nanak, at Hassan Abdal in the Attock District. Many other important early historical Sikh shrines are found in Pakistan. Many thousands of Sikhs from all parts of the world visit Pakistan every year to pay homage to these sacred shrines. Local Pakistani community is very welcoming to these pilgrims. There are also several regional and local festivals, such as the Punjabi festival of Basant, which marks the start of spring and is celebrated by kite flying. References * About Pakistan External links * Wikipedia:Portal:Pakistan * * Category:Baresagheer Category:Countries